The Doctor's Loves
by Juniper Flint
Summary: Set directly after the Doctor's Wife minus Rory, cause he's a tough write. Idris finds herself locked onto the TARDIS' heart located inside Rose Tyler. Thrown back into the Parallel Earth can she join back with the TARDIS before both universes on either side to The Void are lost?
1. Parallel Piccadilly

**Greetings! I've been away from Doctor Who Fiction for a while, shame on me. Stole this little number off my WattPad profile and decided to put it here, where it would hopefully be appreciated more! **

**Just a little ramblings on my One True Pair, The Doctor and Rose. Got a problem with that ship? I highly recommend you DON'T continue then, otherwise by all means read on. **

**Filled with my pathetic excuses and theories on how our blessed Rose Marion can return, I apologize in advance for my fangirling. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER ONE – PARALLEL PICADILLY<p>

"I love you." Whispered Idris and then the golden light enveloped her, the shining particles where absorbed by the TARDIS and the power was fully restored. She heard her Doctor's voice but it was fading, her consciousness was being restored to the impossible machinery and her own voice was ebbing away with the light. She was alive. She was travelling. No, her mind was travelling. Beyond the dimensions' walls and the infinite gaps between them. That faint beating pulled her closer, closer still. A dimension set itself on her and her to it, the beating heart of gold was dragging her, she knew she wouldn't be able to stop if she could. Her body was gone, it was with the Doctor, her mind was going elsewhere. The beating stopped and she was reborn.

...

"DOCTOR!" Yelled Amy as the TARDIS spun in cylindrical dismay, she was clinging to the railing of the tall stairwell and must've lost her footing for the tenth time, "DOCTOR!" She repeated and he appeared from beneath the glass floor and ran clumsily from side to side as the TARDIS jolted and jumped around them. His legs slid from beneath him on the last step and he fell onto the console, slamming his hand down on the stabiliser and falling to the ground.

"What the hell was that!" Yelled Amy Pond, standing and looking around them, the TARDIS had once again plunged to an eerie emerald colour, as when House possessed it not ten minutes ago. "Is he still here?" She whispered, touching his tweed-clad arm to make sure he wasn't another trick of the gaseous being. "No, no. That's the universal colour for well… I don't know. At least it's not mauve, then we'd be in trouble. Any kind of space pirates could've picked us up." He answered positively, walking one the console one, trying most if not all the controls.

"Nope. Nothing." He mumbled, clenching his jaw and glancing at the green lights around them. "Last time something like this happened I broke though to another world. Another dimension." He continued and Amy looked him up and down, swallowing. "Maybe we've just left the universe again?" She queried and he shook his head, "Nothing to track onto now, Idris and the Corsair are long gone."

"Then where are we? We can't just be floating." She said, walking over to the double doors and creaking them open slowly, "Doctor…" She muttered under her breath and he joined her, peering out over the Wasteland of the Noplace.

…

"She was human. SHE WAS HUMAN! No, wait. No. Is that a zeppelin? No. She was Idris. Again. Idris, again. She was, is that a car?"

BEEP

"Yes, that's a car. Funny contraptions, cars. Or automobiles. Or voitures. No."

BEEP

"I'm on a road! That's nice, haven't been on a road before. They didn't have roads on House. House didn't have roads. Roadless House."

BEEP

"Oh hello police officer. I didn't mean to scratch his car honest. Oh she has nails! Idris has nails! Roadless House. NO!" The portly policeman took Idris by the hands, bending her over the car and cuffing her tightly. "Come on miss, back to flat ten." The raggedy woman in the Victorian dress laughed with a high pitched ring and thrashed about wildly.

In the back of the police car, Idris looked all around her, flicking the lights on and off in the back seat and waving at schoolchildren as they pointed at her. "Where are we going Derek?" She called out happily, admiring the finely stitched lace of her sleeve. The middle-aged man didn't say a word though until he had pulled her into the police station, right up to a counter with a severe-faced old woman behind it.

"Another nutter Margaret, found her running around Piccadilly chasing pigeons and cars." Said Derek lazily, pulling out his phone and texting his ignorant girlfriend ignorantly.

"Alright, as you where." Barked the older woman, looking down her nose at Idris, who was playing with a strand of her own hair. "Name." She asked rudely and Idris giggled. "Sexy." She answered and Derek stopped halfway up the corridor, turning and glancing over his shoulder with confusion. "I asked your name love." Drawled Margaret, taking a few notes down on a piece of paper. "Sexy. I'm sexy." The madwoman repeated, leaning on the counter and smiling widely.

"Alrighty then, anyone we can contact while you're staying with us?" Said Margaret, grimacing and Idris started prancing about the foyer. "No thank you, just get my Doctor will you? He might be needing me." The stern woman pulled a face of extreme disapproval and nodded at the two officers standing behind Idris, they took her up the same corridor that Derek disappeared down and dumped her in a tiny cell.

"Yes actually!" Yelled Idris. "Could you call in Rose Tyler, seventy-three Wiltcher Walk. Her phone number is listed under her father's, Peter Tyler." She smiled from the small glass panel in the wall, then sat down on the firm bench, crossing her legs and straightening her large mass of hair.


	2. Confusion

Rose Tyler sat behind her desk, filing through some bland reports on new recruits to her department. She clipped her blonde hair back and buried her face in her hands, she shouldn't be working. Her mother had said it last week as did Pete and Mickey. To be honest she was starting to feel the strain of working with a damaged heart, she'd only buried him a month ago and she was missing him more than she expected. Of course she didn't miss him as much as the Doctor, he wasn't far behind though.

"Miss Tyler, you have a call." Said Geoffrey, a young intern who'd been sent here on behalf of Whitehall. "Okay, thank you." She replied, picking the handset from its receiver and holding it against her ear. "Hello, is this a Rose Tyler?" Said a prim voice down the handset. "Erm yes, yes this is her." She answered, standing and looking out the tall window of her office. "We have a.. nevermind. We have someone here down at the station asking for you." The woman said, an obvious undertone of irritation in her voice. "Oh really?" Replied Rose, turning and throwing her jacket over her arm. She told the policewoman she'd be down straight away and left Torchwood Tower, crossing Canary Wharf and halting a taxi.

Who the hell did she know who would end up in prison? They said it was a woman, maybe her mum had finally been true to her word and killed next door's cat.

"Where you 'eaded love?" Asked the sweating man behind the wheel, "Oh Piccadilly Barracks." She replied, putting her head back on the headrest and looking at the greying roof of the taxi. She subconsciously rubbed her hands together and felt the cold metal of the ring on her finger, she exhaled and looked out into the city for some form of distraction from the diamond now staring at her from the corner of her eye.

They pulled up outside the fenced in police station and she walked into the reception foyer, an older woman stood by the corner desk and nodded as she approached. "Miss Tyler?" She queried and Rose nodded, scratching her head and exhaling. "Who is it that was asking for me?" She said and the woman, Margaret Saude, looked down her long nose at her, "No idea, she's a complete headcase whoever she is though miss." She then glanced up and down Rose's rather proper black jacket and formal trousers as if confirming to herself that not everyone belonged behind bars.

"Can I see her?" Rose added, looking down the narrow corridor lined with cells behind Margaret. "I suppose so." She answered coldly, turning and walking briskly down the corridor with key in hand. "Like I said, complete dunderhead, don't expect much sense from her." Margaret sighed, twisting the long key in the lock and jerking the heavy door open. "Rose Tyler's here for you." She barked and Idris stood and stepped out of the cell.

…

"What do you mean Noplace?" Yelled Amy as the Doctor ran around the room in a frantic sprint, kicking levers and swearing in Illish. "We're trapped!" He answered just as angrily, twisting a pair of knobs and tapping the few buttons on the hefty monitor suspended over the console. The TARDIS suddenly blew an array of sparks from seemingly nowhere and they where spinning once more.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Amy screamed and the Doctor fell onto his back, "DRAINING THE TARDIS!" He shouted and the green light faded to blackness, the only source of light was the whitely glow coming from the landscape through the open doors of the policebox.

The spinning stopped so suddenly, Amy swore she left the ground for a fraction of a second before bumping her elbows on the glass floor once more. "Nothing. She's… she's been drained already." Whispered the Doctor after the sparking subsided, he still needed to take a fire extinguisher to the console however which was steaming uncomfortably. "Well... drained internally."

"How can it already have been drained?" Amy sighed, standing and putting as much distance between the smoking console and herself as possible. "I have no idea. The matrix returned, Idris was absorbed by the energy and all happy-go-lucky time and space again." Mumbled the Doctor, looking up at his machine and sighing.

"What's wrong with you darling? What on Earth happened?"


	3. Little Cub

**In advance, I'd just like to say thank you for the nice reviews this fic has gotten so far. You guys really do know how to make me blush. **

**Here ends this short author's notey sentence thing.**

* * *

><p>"Can we… can we go outside?" Asked Amy, leaning by the console with her arms folded across her chest. "Surely if the TARDIS is staying still there must be some sort of ground?" She added, turning and looking at the Doctor who was sitting on the single pilot's chair by the tallest of the staircases.<p>

He just shook his head and swallowed. "There's nothing out there. At all. The only reason the TARDIS is staying so still is because we're locked, the hull's been fixed in this place." He sighed.

The dark interior of the TARDIS creaking and groaning eerily. "There must be something in this place that can help. Can't we get power from somewhere?" Amy pressed on, looking up the tall staircase and back to the Doctor.

"Quiet Amy." He said firmly and she rose an eyebrow, "Oi! No need to get snippy with me I was just trying to-."

"No seriously quiet! Can you hear that?" He stood, holding both hands out with splayed palms. "No I can't hear anything." She said irritably, "Isn't that one of the drawbacks of no power?" The Doctor nodded and waved her comment off, "No! Yes! No, that's the point!" He beamed. "This is brilliant, oh I thought it was me no! It's her!" He spun on the spot, pointing up to the ceiling.

"Her?" She asked and he smiled. "She's gone!" He shouted, turning and sprinting up the tall staircase with Amy following, her shoes clanging on the metal as she went.

…

She looked the woman up and down, her pale green dress caught a lot of nervous glances from the bystanders of Canary Wharf. "Who are you?" Rose asked as they sat on a bench overlooking the square. "My little cub." The woman said, smiling. "I found you once more."

"Cub? What did you say your name was again?" Rose asked, shrugging her jacket off and draping it over her lap. She hated the stuffy, formal uniforms she was forced to wear to keep up the "image".

"Idris. This face is Idris Hopper's. This mind. Oh my cub, this mind is Idris' too. Well no. Roadless House." The woman grinned again, looking a little too excited as a pigeon walked by. "Idris Hopper? Where do I know you from Idris?" Rose asked, trying to keep her patience. "Oh you know me from here. Except not here. We first met about a mile from here. Do you remember?" She smiled broader, taking her hand. "Rose Marion Tyler." Rose shook her head, she couldn't stand it. "There's a lot of places within a mile from here. How did I meet you?" She implied with frustration, sliding her hand from under the woman's and putting it in her pocket.

"Trimble's. A nice little restaurant not far from the Thames." This woman definitely had a screw loose somewhere. "Trimble's?" She said simply, her memory recalling. "That restaurant plastic Mickey attacked me and the…" Rose hadn't even said the 'Doctor' out loud since he left her on Bad Wolf Bay for the second time.

"The Doctor. My thief." The woman's smile becoming smaller, more sincere. "You stole mine long after you claimed his own, my cub." Idris stopped smiling as Rose knitted her eyebrows together. "Your what?" She asked and Idris took her hand, placing it on her chest. Idris leant in closer until her thin lips where by Rose's ear.

"My heart." She whispered, a heavy wind blowing across the square carrying a sound that caused Rose's heart to stop. An ancient wheezing graced over them just once before vanishing altogether.

"Who are you Idris?" She said, her eyes watering. Idris stood and turned, "I think you know." Rose shook her head, standing too. "No. You're insane. You couldn't even know!" She shouted, pigeons scattering and people crossing the road when they saw the two women arguing. "Oh my cub-."

"Stop calling me that! Why would you even call me that!" Rose's voice continuing to rise. "My cub. You are not yet the wolf in this universe. You remember well, of course you do. In my universe, in your universe. In the universe with the Doctor you are the wolf. Two words can break across worlds and dimensions. Words that where used with my control of the flux around us, you scattered these words to let you know you would always find the Doctor." Rose couldn't understand a word she was spouting.

Rose shook her head, pouting, "Stop it! Just stop it! That doesn't have to do with anything anymore! The bad wolf is gone! It ended whenever I was trapped here! Yes I wrote bad wolf in my own universe to try and find the Doctor but I didn't even know of this universe when I did that!" Rose heaved a great breath and dried her eyes, lifting her jacket and crossing the road.

"Bad Wolf Bay." Called Idris, smiling as Rose turned and looking at her with glassy eyes.


	4. Pan's Sanctorum

**Hello! I'm so sorry I've been occupied for so many weeks away from this fanfic, stuff comes up, I get bored, I get lazy. No real excuses to be totally honest. Sorry! Hopefully I'll be more active in the coming days with summer a'closing and the story may even conclude. **

**Thank you to everyone for the lovely feedback, it's squeezed these latest chapters out of me. **

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FOUR - PAN'S SANCTORUM<p>

"Bad Wolf Bay?" Asked Rose, her heart pounding in her chest. "Why do you think it is called so my cub?" Idris said as she approached once more. "You left that single message for yourself. One remnant of the Bad Wolf in this universe. One sign for you, shouting out to remind you there is a way. Bad Wolf here, Bad Wolf there."

"That's not possible." Rose swallowed, it did make sense. And she knows everything about herself and the TARDIS. "I need chips." Whispered Rose, taking Idris by the hand and pulling her down the high street.

…

The Doctor and Amy ran down the hexagonal corridors, the rounded lights dead and welcoming to the darkness. "Where are we going?" She shouted as he turned around entwining hallways, the stretch of metal lined with rigid doorways and arches.

"Did you hear me!" She yelled and he stopped, Amy ran into him and she crunched her nose on his bony back. "Ow…" she grumbled, rubbing her face with one hand with the other's on the Doctor's elbow to hopefully stop him from running off once more.

"Up here!" He cried, running up a spiral staircase lined with chunky bronze panels. They reached yet another stretch of doorways, doorframes, imaginary doors, dwalls and dents. "In there's where I keep every birthday card ever posted to me." He said in a bored quibble, pointing and a small door with a letterbox, "Oh yes and in there is where I keep the Sultress of Pangoon she's one naughty old girl!"

Amy rose her eyebrows at the door which seemed to emit a red-hot heat but continued running all the same. "That's the room of so-many-parts-and-hardly-used and here we are!"

The Doctor stopped dead once more outside a huge door about six feet across and eight feet high. "Woah." Amy said under her breath as the Doctor stood before the steel door, turning a wide wheel set in the wall.

"What's this one?" She asked, stepping up beside him as the door slid up into its frame with a rusted groan. "Pan's Sanctorum!" He declared, shoving his hands in his pockets as they wandered into the cavern of a room. The ceiling seemed to be dozens of feet high and hundreds of electrical strands and metallic wires hung from it, clinging to the metalwork like vines.

"That is…" Amy exhaled as the creaking of the stacks of junk piled up high around them swayed gently. Books and birdcages and electronic devices of all measure where strewn among these columns like debris and huge coral-like structures stretched from floor to ceiling with green blotches of colour dotting the orange surface.

"The room of all the lost things discarded and deleted and thrown away inside the TARDIS." Said the Doctor proudly, puffing out his chest and exhaling. "Come on!" He yelled happily, pulling Pond into the throng of trash by the hand.

They leapt over discarded cables and pushed through a clump of wires that where slowly swaying in the undisturbed room. "What are we looking for?" Amy asked as she threw a look over her shoulder, they turned a sharp corner and the doorway vanished from sight.

"I found it in an old consignment store in the old west in the eighteen hundreds!" He shouted, looking up a particularly large stack of junk and throwing himself at it. "Found what?" Amy whispered, looking up at the teetering pile of waste he so gracefully scaled. She swallowed and followed him, standing on boxes and television sets and an arm made of plastic.

"The astro-dynamic tracker! Or the ADT for short!" He answered, throwing his right arm straight into the wreckage, his left clinging to a wide golden ring for life. "ADT? What does it do?" Amy asked, grabbing his ankles and pulling herself up to stand on the refrigerator door beside him.

"It's basically an interstellar police dog. Give it something to sniff and it follows the trail." The Doctor retracted his arm and shoved his head in the considerable hole into the side of the rather unstable column. "What does it look like?" She said, looking down the horizontal gap and wondering what could fit down there.

"It looks… like… THIS!" He yelled triumphantly, pulling a small triangular device from the core of the stack. It was made up of dozens of multicoloured wires and a single red disk sat in the centre, rotating slowly. "Oh." Said Amy and the Doctor smiled widely. "Oh indeed, Pond."

"Is that it?" She added and he gave her a stern look, "Don't knock it till we tried it. Then again…" The Doctor shook the device and it remained silent. "We may have to knock it a few times anyway."

Back in the -still darkened- control room Amy stood facing the Doctor with a grunted expression as he shook and tapped the ADT with as much force as he could muster. "Come on! Please!" He said, Amy folding her arms and sighing.

"If, and only if, it wakes up where are we going to get a sample of the TARDIS to feed it?" She asked and the Doctor sniffed, "Background radiation." He said and she shook her head. "Nope, see that means nothing to me."

"When you pass through the time vortex, no matter if you're in a starcruiser or my humble super dooper time machine you develop a sort of aura about you. It's the radiation of time travel. It's totally harmless, it's just there." He stated and she looked at her hand, flipping it over to look at her palm and back.

"I have it?" She asked and he nodded, "And me. Then again yours is probably a diluted form. Nine-hundred years does take its toll." He continued and she gave a small smile.

"All the little things, they just make it much more real." She said quietly and he looked up at her, smiling too. "I know."

Suddenly a loud _BRINGINGING_ made them jump. The device in his hands shone a magnificent red as the disc spun faster, the Doctor seized the moment of sudden life and turned a small dial on one of its points.

The disc stopped spinning and a dozen tiny holes appeared on it, the Doctor took a deep breath then exhaled heavily over it. Amy watched in curiosity as the holes vanished and the crimson disc spun violently once more.

"What do we do now?" She said over the loud _BRINGINGING_ whines of the ADT. "Now, Pond, we're gonna catch ourselves a TARDIS."


	5. Target Locked

**CHAPTER FIVE – TARGET LOCKED**

Rose sat facing her in the backstreet chip shop, oil and grease stained the air around them and the aroma of cod made the whole mixture positively intoxicating. "Right..." Began Rose, taking a chip from their polystyrene containers and munching on it absent-mindedly, "So... you're the TARDIS?" Saying it out loud made it sound more insane.

Idris nodded, she hadn't stopped smiling since walking into the chip shop and a sudden fascination in the salt shakers possessed her. "But. How can you be the TARDIS? Did you do the whole absorption of the vortex thing or is it something completely different?"

"Monty Python!" Yelped Idris, the woman behind the counter jumping and dropping another container. "And, yes. But, no. I am the TARDIS cub, I have the molecular energy of all dimenions in my head, it's driving me _INSANE_, but I was just jammed into this little shell. _INSANITY_!" The woman behind the counter sighed, they were gonna be chucked out in a minute.

"So... where's policebox you? The Doctor didn't come out of you did he! Seriously if he fixed the chameleon circuit I'm going to-" She was interuppted by Idris standing suddenly, her chair flung back onto the floor with a clatter.

"Right take yah mate an' get on! Go on! aaaht!" The woman, flustered and grumpy yelled, pointing at the door as the two women left the shop quickly, much to the amusement to that of an old man in the queue behind them.

Idris looked up into the sky and crossed the road, Rose following her wearingly. She's a nutter. She had to be, got all this off one of the conspiracy sites. She was just wasting her time and... and she's crossing the road again. Rose followed her to the right hand side just to be led half-way across the road and taken straight back over to the left.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked, looking behind her at the people giving them the most judgmental looks. One of the many drawbacks of leaving the Doctor, you actually have to learn to care about what people think again.

"Oi!" Rose yelled as her companion came to a stumbling stop a few yards ahead, looking up and panting heavily with rugged breath. "What is it!" Shouted Rose when she caught up with her, hands on sides and hair now slightly skewiff. "I have a phone call from the phonebox." Idris gasped, clenching and releasing her hands over and over again, "So far... oh concentrate Doctor." Rose's heart was pumping at the mention of his name, she felt as if she could kiss Idris hadn't she blurted out, "Is he coming here?"

"He's trying, Rose Tyler, the call is strong enough to punch a hole in reality but not enough to remove reality altogether. Must have the old ADT out." Rose felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her, the wind replaced with butterflies and stomach cramps and the stomach cramps replaced by adrenaline. "He's trying." Rose repeated to herself, giving her shoes a small smile.

Rose looked up and released her hair, looking at Idris gazing up to the late afternoon sky. Idris clutched her own stomach as if the wind had been knocked out of her and all. There was no butterflies though the TARDIS could feel her human form tearing itself apart.

She felt the cub's hand on her shoulder and smiled, giving another sharp gasp before standing straight up again and whispering, "Target locked."

Idris jumped up and down, clapping her hands, "TARGET LOCKED!" She screeched all over the street. Rose pulled her down sharply by the hand to try and calm her but she swung around and threw her long, bony arms around her in hysteric giggles.

Idris jumped, still clinging to Rose's jacket and laughing. "He's coming!" She whispered and Rose had that tingly sensation of being flattened by a bus once more.

...

"TARGET LOCKED!" Yelled the Doctor happily, throwing his arms around her for a short embrace. Amy laughed and looked at the flashing ADT, which was now spinning in the opposite direction silently, its relentless ringing ceasing with a snap.

"What does that mean?" Asked Amy and the ship began swaying gently, just as the towering pillars of junk in Pan's Sanctorum. "We're following her Amy!" He answered loudly, giving a great laugh as the room continued shadowed and wraithed but rocked angrily, sparks showering from the top of the time rotor. The container in which the stream of the glass bubble-like structure set spun fiercely, filling with a white steam.

Half a dozen moulded oxygen masks fell the ceiling, attached to stringy bands of rubber as Amy clung to the pilot's chair for support, the Doctor seemingly paying no attention to the rocking and hunched over the console staring at the monitor with a sudden blank expression.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Asked Amy, her own smile dropping as she leapt across the glass floor and throwing herself onto the console, clinging to its edge with a cluster of levers and buttons pushing uncomfortably into her ribs.

"Doctor where is it taking us?" She called a little worringly, the Doctor seemed... scared. He gave a swallow, either ignoring or not feeling the raining sparks dancing on his bent back. "It can't be." He said under his breath, Amy not even close to hearing as the screamed at the heaving vessel.

On the monitor a flashing message danced across the screen in red light, a soft beeping coming from it like a telephone call. Amy clumisly fell into his side and yelped, covering her head with a hand as a blast of steam blew down on them.

She looked up, her face illuminated by the red light and she opened her mouth, reading the words off the flashing monitor.

"_Bad Wolf_?"


	6. Degeneration and Regeneration

**Ah, hello weary traveller! I see you've found your way to (or back to) my little fic. I'm taking this time out of the tale to thank everyone who's followed, favourited and reviewed. I'm a little excited with how it's going and every one of you is recieving a fruit basket with a selection of tropical goods and a small dog. **

**Thanks very much, Chris ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER SIX - DEGENERATION AND REGENERATION<strong>

Idris gasped, clawing at her throat for breath. Rose threw an arm behind her back as she stumbled, her right heeled boot snapping on the road. Idris shook and swayed even more now that she was forced into a state of unbalance, the blonde leading her to the footpath where she collapsed against the wall and slid onto her knees.

"Are you alright?" Rose said cautiously, kneeling infront of her with her hand trapped uncomfortably between both of Idris'. The woman in lace threw her head back, closing her eyes as a burst of golden light erupted from her mouth and rose into the air.

Rose had seen this twice with the Doctor, "Are you regenerating?" She asked with worry in her voice, shaking her a little when she didn't get an instant reply. "No... no my cub. The time energy is too much for this body to _HANDLE_!" On the last word she groaned loudly in pain and spun round so her back was against the wall, her legs sprawled over the pavement.

Idris panted for breath and Rose looked up and down the street for some form of impossible help, there was no one on this planet who would be able to help now. "What do you need!" She shouted in frustration, pouting her lips and wincing a little when Idris' nails penetrated the flesh of her hand.

She might need something simple, the Doctor only needed a cup of tea when he regenerated. Then again the second time he could only stop himself with a spare hand, something neither of the women currently had. "I need... I need a second array to... _AGH_... to use as a signal, this mind is... _SEVENTEEN CHINA LATITUDE YELLOW_... this mind isn't strong enough to pull him in!" She blurted out in a single breath, Rose shaking her head trying to think.

"What's an array, what like a TV antenna or something?" She asked and Idris shook her head furiously, she was beginning to sweat, "Larger, much larger. Like a starship beacon or a code red signal." Rose smacked her palm on her forehead, "Well we don't have any of those!"

"Torch-Torchwood T-Tower!" Idris cried, knitting her eyebrows together as another gaseous stream of light flew from between her lips. She turned her head and looked diagonally up at the London skyline, the high-rise buildings of Canary Wharf shadowing them.

Rose followed her gaze and pouted, throwing her arm around Idris' waist and heaving her up weakly. "Come on we haven't got much time." Rose grunted, leading her clumsily up the high street.

"Rose.. Rose he.. he has thought of nothing since." Idris suddenly whispered, obvious pain seeping through her voice. Rose arched an eyebrow, looking at her with confusion, "What are you on about? Since what?" She heaved Idris across the road as quickly as possible, traffic beeping their whiny horns at them from every direction.

"Since... s-since he regenerated." She cried and Rose's eyes almost popped from their sockets. "He's regenerated?" She asked a little sadly and Idris nodded, "He's been worried what you would think if... if you saw him like he is now." Rose looked at her feet as they trudged is an array of hunched limbs and painful winces.

She hadn't thought the Doctor to be so self-conscious. She wondered what he was like now and how a new Doctor would be better, much better, than no Doctor at all. She'd stuck by his tenth incarntion once he came about and if she was lucky enough to actually get the Doctor through to this parallel nightmare then she would stick by his eleventh all the same.

Rose had an outburst which didn't seem right with Idris' state, asking, "What's he like now?" Idris coughed loudly as they crossed Canary Wharf arms linked tight and replied quietly, "He's so young but so old." And Rose nodded, taking it as something new, "His face, he's a child compared to previous regenerations." Rose bit her lip at the sound of this, "How young are we talking because..." She trailed off and Idris shook violently again, her limbs looked at though they might begin to drop off they where flailing so sharply.

"Come on we're almost here. Please... TARDIS." Rose didn't even know what to call her, Idris seemed wrong considering it was just her body. "If I'm not to make it you are to make sure the Doctor recieves the Matrix, Rose." She choked and Rose went to retalliate but the sudden cracking noise behind them stopped her in her tracks.


	7. The Big Bad Wolf

**CHAPTER SEVEN – THE BIG BAD WOLF**

"WHAT'S BAD WOLF?" Amy screamed in the Time Lord's ear as the TARDIS was spun into circular dismay. The ceiling was suddenly the floor and vice versa, over and over again as torrents of sparks and smoke blew from just every nook and cranny of the time machine.

"DEPENDS!" He answered over the pounding cloister bells that left the command room quaking. "LAST TIME IT WAS THE END OF UNIVERSE!"

"THE WHAT?" She yelled, clutching onto his arm with her carefully painted nails scratching and chipping under the force of the heaves. "EXACTLY!" He shouted a little too cheerfully. The glass floor beneath them suddenly splintered and Amy screamed as a long if narrow crack make its way across the surface of the transparent ground.

"What's happening!" She bellowed and he groaned as his head collided with hers, white lights bursting across her vision with the impact of the strike. She felt warm blood trickling from her forehead now and the Doctor was panting heavily, an outburst of some canary-coloured mist sent him crashing to the splintered ground.

"Doctor! What the hell is going on!" She replied much more angrily, lowering herself clumsily and painfally beside him. "We're... we're tearing the universe apart." He said with a surprising tone of panic.

...

They turned, still clinging tightly to each other, looking upon the glowing crack making its way across the road. "Run!" Yelled Idris and Rose yanked her up the footpath, the length of Torchwood Tower looming across the road with a great shadow. A shadow that was now splintering thanks to the long crevices in the road.

People suddenly came streaming out of buildings and office blocks all around them. "Where do we need to go?" Called Rose over the screams of confusion and fear, "TO THE RIGHT!" Idris screamed before answering suddenly and her blonde companion rose her eyebrows.

"What?" She shouted and Idris suddenly looked around in all directions, "NO REALLY, TO THE RIGHT!" Idris repeated, heaving all her weight on to Rose, throwing the pair of them to the right of the open doors.

A crack had gave a flash of blinding white light and several cars and taxis that had been skidding out of control, trying to avoid the damage, were suddenly thrown dozens of feet into the air. A taxi with a crimson advertisment for Henrik's crashed down onto the concrete steps leading into the secret building, shattering them completely. Right on the spot on which they had just been standing.

A towering oil tanker rolled across the concrete square in the center of the grid of roads and was flicked up into the air by the blinding cracks as if it were a toy, the chrome tank twisting in the air before crashing into the side of a neighbouring office block and bursting into a ball of flame.

People shrieked and ran across to the opposite side of the road, flames licking the sides of the pavement, the tall reddish trees lining them exploded in a shower of sparks as the orange limbs of the fire reached them. The road gave a final crack and half of the road, the half facing Idris and Rose dipped several feet below them, the buildings on all sides swaying in terrifying swings.

"Oh my God!" Whispered Rose, looking around at the mayhem. "This is my fault." She continued and Idris pulled her up, strength suddenly back. "Are you alright!" Rose yelled at her as they sprinted into the building, Idris streaking right past the lifts to the tall staircase in the corner of the foyer.

"Yeah, course I am! NO YELLOW! The whole of time is leaking back, ripples of my human form are reattatching themselves to my DNA." She screamed with a manic laugh, her wild persona returning with a kick of energy as she leapt from stair to stair, right up through the building.

"Why can't we just use the lifts!" Rose asked loudly, panting for breath whilst clutching the polished banister for support. "Are you insane? No, I am! Bahahahaha! No way Rosé! Did you see what happened to those motor cars outside? Don't want to mess with the electrics of a skyscraper filled with alien technology whilst the universe is being ripped apart!"

"WHAT?" Screamed Rose in frustration as she looked up, dozens of floors to go.

"Exactly! Brilliant isn't it?" Replied Idris. Throwing her head back in cackling delight and turning back to face the dozens of flights of stairs ahead.


End file.
